Saving Master Secura
by FettFan581
Summary: Jedi Knight Aayla Secura has been captured by Jabba the Hutt and it is up to Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano to save her.


Chapter 1

Signal lost! Jedi Knight Aayla Secura has gone missing while working under cover as a waitress on Jabba the Hutt's sail barge! After having lost contact for a week past schedule, the Jedi Council decides to send Master Shaak Ti and padawan Ahsoka Tano on a crucial rescue mission as Master Secura discovered information vital to the Republic...

Clone Wars: Day 706: Hutt Space.

A holographic projection of Mace Windu shimmers into existence in the cockpit of the unmarked freighter containing the two Jedi. "Status report." Windu says simply.  
"We have reached Tatooine Master." Replies Master Ti.  
"We have been cleared for landing and should arrive at Mos Eisley by night fall."  
Windu says nothing for a moment, looking the Togruta females up and down. Apparently satisfied, he answers.  
"Very well then. Report back when you arrive. May the force be with you."  
The hologram dissipates leaving the Jedi in silence.  
"Is he ALWAYS that grouchy master?" Asks Ahsoka.  
"Master Windu is under a lot of pressure little one" Shaak Ti replies calmly. "Our mission must not fail."  
"But Master! I don't even know what the mission IS yet!" Ahsoka whines.  
"Patience Ahsoka. The less you know, the less you can reveal if you are caught. I can tell you this though, Master Secura was about to crack a major criminal organization when she went missing. If they have her, it may already be too late."  
The young Togruta shivered at the thought, prompting Shaak to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Everything will be alright IF you remain calm and trust in the force to guide you." Ahsoka looked up at her with determination in her eyes.  
"Yes Master. Thank you Master."  
As the starship touched down on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, service droids rush around the hanger and two heavily armed guards walk in. Inside the ship, the Jedi quickly make the necessary landing requirements. When they finish Ahsoka starts towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Master Ti asks her.  
Ahsoka, looking puzzled, replied. "Outside to kill the bad guys?"  
Master Ti laughed and pointed towards Ahsoka's quarters.  
"Change first. You can't go around looking like a Jedi. I will meet you back here when you are finished."  
Ahsoka walked down the hall and into her room, locking the door behind her.  
On the bed is a set of gray coveralls with a leather flak jacket. Next to them were a pair of very expensive looking undergarments, a dark red mini skirt, leggings, jewelry and a matching top. Looking at the clothes in horror she realized exactly why she was whisked away from the front lines and told nothing about what she would be doing. Knowing it was too late to back out now, Ahsoka decided to change. She first removed her maroon tube top, letting her small orange breasts fall free. Next came the belt, skirt and leggings. Standing naked in her combat boots, Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror, sighed and then removed her Jedi braid. Walking over to the pile of clothes, Ahsoka grabbed the red and gold thong and slid it into place. She then picked up the matching padded bra and fastened it around herself. Next came black fishnet leggings and dark red miniskirt. The last piece was a very tight red leather shirt. Ahsoka looked in the mirror and hardly recognizes herself. The tight skirt and leggings show off her small but round bum and shapely legs. Moving her eyes up to her torso, she realized that her small firm breasts now look much larger and more prominent thanks to the tight shirt and padded bra. After applying the makeup and jewelry, Ashoka went from looking like a young Jedi to an exotic dancer.  
A few minutes later, she emerged from the room to see Shaak Ti dressed in coveralls and a flak jacket as well, looking slightly different from before. Ahsoka wondered if the Jedi Knight had something equally, if not more exotic underneath.  
After making sure the lightsabers were safely hidden away on board, the Jedi departed the freighter to confront the guards.  
As the ramp lowered, one guard tensed and the other snapped his rifle off safety. Seeing two beautiful Togruta females was not what they expected to see coming off the freighter. Even in the sand protective clothes the girls had on, the guards could see the slender curves protruding from underneath. Shaak Ti walked gracefully up to the first guard, swaying her hips and flashing a smile.  
"Hello boys!" She said in a sexy voice. "You wouldn't mind watching our ship while we're away do you...?" Shaak traced her finger down the first guards face and down onto his chest.  
"A couple strong men like you shouldn't have any trouble?"  
"It-it-it'd be a pleasure ma'am!" stammered the guard. The second guard aimed his rifle at them and clearly didn't look as convinced. "License and registration, or this ship is being compounded." Shaak Ti winked and blew a kiss in his direction, using the force to influence his mind.  
"We left it on the ship," She told him. "Maybe on the way back we'll bring you two in to help us get it. That work for you?"  
"Yes ma'am!" he answered, looking blank and dropping his rifle to his side.  
Shaak Ti quickly looked back at the first guard and said. "Maybe if you do a really good job, we'll give you a special bonus on the way back." Using the force to influence his find as well.  
Ahsoka grinned and slapped her guard's ass.  
The Jedi then quickly disappeared before the guards had time to realize what was going on.  
No one troubled the Jedi as they traveled down the crowded streets of Mos Eisley aside from the odd vendor, and they arrived at a hotel by dusk. A weary looking clerk sat behind the desk and looked at them skeptically when they walked in.  
"Can I help you?" He asked in a bored voice.  
"Yes, we need a double room for a couple of nights." Answered the older Togruta.  
"You're in luck, we have one room left." Said the clerk. Shaak Ti looked at Ashoka and said "Why don't you go up to the room and settle while I work out the bill." It wasn't a suggestion. Ahsoka took the key and headed upstairs. The hotel was dirty and smelled like smoke; the walls were lined with stains and cracks. Their room was on the second floor, which didn't seem to be much better then the first. As she neared the door, an ugly (even by their standards) Weequay walked into her path holding a large knife. Ahsoka looked at the Weequay, then the knife and sighed. "Look buster, I don't want any trouble, so how bout' you just step aside and let me though?" The Weequay looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. He made a lunge for her arm and Ahsoka caught it and threw him on the ground. Looking around confused, he seen Ahsoka standing over him. Stupidly he made another attempt to grab her and ended up on the far wall with his own knife to his throat. "Why does everyone have to things the hard way?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Actually, don't answer that. You are going to leave me alone now. Understand?"  
The Weequay nodded and Ahsoka dropped him on the floor and went into her room as he ran away. It was nothing fancy, but it had two beds, a refresher and a chair. Just as she finished unpacking, Shaak Ti walked into the room looking slightly redder then usual.  
"Everything alright Master Ti?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Yes, yes. Fine. Just an... incident... with the clerk. But it's all sorted out now." Shaak Ti said.  
Ti's comm suddenly went off and she activated to see Windu looking agitated. "Status report." He snapped.  
"We've reached Mos Eisley and rented a room for a couple of days. The ship is guarded and we've had very little trouble so far."Shaak answered.  
"Good. In order to find Master Secura, you must find a way onto Jabba's sail barge without drawing too much attention to yourselves." Mace said. "I need not remind you that you may use any means necessary to accomplish this." He continued. "Report back here on the secondary channel once you've infiltrated the barge. Windu out." The comm went dead and the Jedi looked at eachother. Master Ti spoke first. "Tomorrow we will travel to the far side of Mos Eisley and visit some of the shadier casinos and taverns." She looked hard at Ahsoka. "You will follow my lead. Do as a tell you, when I tell you. This is crucial. Do you understand?" Ahsoka looked up at her and nodded.  
"Then get some sleep little one, we have a long day ahead of us..."

Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti find themselves in the heart of Mos Eisley. After walking around for hours and visiting multiple cantinas, they have finally found one worth taking a closer look at.  
As they approach the door they see a couple Trandoshans fighting outside. Inside the cantina the lights are dim and there are aliens from every corner of the galaxy drinking, smoking and playing sabaac. There is a large screen on the wall playing a live recording of a podrace in Mos Espa. In the far corner, a scantly clad green Twi'lek is dancing around a pole. Shaak Ti looked down at Ahsoka and told her."Go and observe the Twi'lek. Watch her, the crowd and the shadows. Come back here when are finished."  
"Where are you going?" Asked Ahsoka. Shaak smiled inwardly as if laughing at inside joke and pronounced "To get a drink."  
As Shaak made her way towards the bar, Ahsoka tried to open herself up to the force. At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Twi'lek was bent over, bouncing her large green behind in a Duros' face. All the men were eagerly throwing coin in her direction, begging for her to strip completely naked. There were a couple of guards off to one side and a lot of people trying to scam each other.  
"Hold on." She thought to herself. People are always armed in cantinas, you'd be crazy not to be. But armed guards? In poorly concealed armor that looked extremely durable, something is out of place. Ahsoka focused on the guards minds and was shocked to be unable to read them. She opened up to the force even more and looked around the guards and into the shadows. The only one standing there is a beige/brown male Twi'lek with beady red eyes and one lekku wrapped around his neck and over his shoulder. He is wearing silver body armor and sporting a blue jumpsuit. Suddenly aware of eyes watching her, Ahsoka pealed her eyes off the strange Twi'lek and back to watching the green one. When the feeling did not go away, she knew something was wrong. Her danger senses flared up and she felt a hand grasp her ass. She spun around to find herself face to face with a Rodian. He says something in language she doesn't understand and then pulls a blaster on her when she doesn't reply. Pressing the blaster into her ribs, the Rodian pulled her into a back room and threw her onto the floor. Ahsoka desperately tried to call Shaak Ti for help through the force as the Rodian binds her wrists together behind her. He warbles something in that alien language again and pulled a large knife out of his belt. Ahsoka frantically tried to use the force but cannot seen to calm herself. The Rodian reaches her and puts the knife to her neck. He then looks at her with hungry eyes and unzips her jacked with a single sweep, letting it fall behind her and get stuck on her cuffs. With the knife still pressed to her throat, the Rodian traces his finger down her chest and into the cleavage she is now showing. Ahsoka shivers as he cups a feel of her firm orange breast. He moved behind her began grabbing her tits through her top. At that moment the door flew open and slammed shut just a quickly. Shaak Ti fell on the floor attached to a human male by the mouth. At first Ahsoka was scared, then realized that Shaak had things under control. She flipped the man over and straddled his chest while unzipping her jacket enough to keep him entranced. The Rodian subconsciously lowered the knife as he stared at the two. Ahsoka took advantage of the situation and brought her head back hard into the Rodians face. She then quickly planted a roundhouse kick into his gut. As he crumpled to the ground, Shaak Ti smashes a force punch into her mans head.  
"Are you alright Ahsoka?"  
"A little violated, but I'm okay."  
"I am truly sorry, but this is only the beginning. Worse may follow."  
"I understand Master."  
"Skywalker has trained you well young one. Now tell me. What did you find?"  
"A strange Twi'lek was watching the green Twi'lek from the shadows. He had guards with him, it seemed almost like he was checking out how well she preformed."  
"Very perceptive Ahsoka! Can you tell me what he looked like?"  
Ahsoka thought back for a second and then said. "Beady red eyes, beige skin, lekku wrapped around his neck."  
Shaak Ti's eyes widened.  
"It is true then. Bib Fortuna is HERE."  
Ahsoka looked at her, puzzled.  
"Who's he?"  
"Bib Fortuna is one of Jabba's personally lackeys. He seems to be recruiting dancers. This is good news! Come, we need need to find out when the auditions are" She continued. "And let me help you with those cuffs...".  
After unlocking the cuffs and zipping up there jackets, the Jedi were ready to go again. Shaak used the force to memory wipe the human and Rodian, they will just wake up confused and sore.  
As they walked back into the noisy cantina, the Twi'lek from before was gone and now a busty brunette human is in her place. The human is fair skinned with bright blue eyes. She looked to be doing even better then the Twi'lek, for the crowd was much larger. Shaak Ti once again told Ahsoka to watch the dancer while she went to the bar.  
The dancer was now topless and jiggling her giant jugs in a Devaronians face. He reached up to grab them and she spun away giggling. She grabbed the pole and began an eccentric dance around it. Once finished, she ripped off her pants and pulled a male Nodaulin on stage with her. The brunette began to grind against the man and placed his hands on her breasts. Ahsoka wasn't sure if she wanted to watch what was about to happen and was glad when Shaak Ti gently placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"Time to leave." The Togruta whispered. The pair left cantina and headed back to the hotel in silence. Once inside the comfort of their room, Shaak Ti took Ahsoka's hands in her own and said. "Ahsoka. Tomorrow we will audition to he dancers on Jabba's sail barge. This is the first step of many. You have been brave so far, and now I need you to be something more. I need to contact Master Windu, go get changed and then we'll talk."  
Ahsoka soundlessly slipped into the privacy of her bedroom and sat down. Deciding that she might feel better if she took a shower, Ahsoka undressed and stepped into the bathroom. she emerged sometime later wearing a bathrobe, mildly surprised to see that Shaak Ti was sitting on her bed in a simple tunic.  
"Come and sit little one." Said Shaak as she panted the bed beside her. "We have much to talk about." Ahsoka sat down beside her friend and Shaak put an arm around her.  
"Ahsoka I have to prepare you for what is coming." Shaak said and felt Ahsona tense up in the force.  
"I know you are scared, that is why I am giving you chance to back away. This isn't your fight and the council had no right bringing you into this. You are of legal age, yes, but in my eyes you are still very young." After training with Anakin Skywalker for years, backing down was something she didn't even know was possible.  
"I'm going through with it. We WILL save Master Secura. You can count on me."  
Shaak Ti looked at her with a strange glint in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.  
"Good. Now if you are to live up to your words you will excel at what is next." The Jedi said.  
"What do you mean...? What is... Huh!" Ahsoka gasped as Shaak Ti's hands tore open her bathrobe leaving her orange breasts exposed. Before Ahsoka could even say a word, she had Shaak Ti's tongue in her mouth. The red skinned Togruta cupped Ahsoka's breasts and fondled them while kissing her deeply. Her fingers pulled and squeezed Ahsoka's delicate nipples, causing her to squirm. Ti gently pushed Ahsoka down onto the bed and layed on top of her still connected at the mouth. With one hand still firmly tugging at her breasts, the other snuck down and rubbed hard against an orange thigh. Ahsoka moaned into Shaak Ti's mouth as a red finger danced around the surface of her tight virgin pussy. Still entangled with Shaak. Ti's tongue, Ahsoka could only moan as a long red finger slid into her. The finger then pulled out and came back in again. Shaak Ti continued to thrust her finger in and out of the young girls vagina, although not deep, it was too much for the orange Togruta to handle. Ahsoka screamed as well as she could with a tongue down her throat as she orgasmed for the first time. Shaak pulled out of Ahsoka's mouth to let her catch her breath.  
"I. Have. Never. Felt. Anything. Like. That. Before!" She panted. Shaak Ti smiled and said. "Then you are ready for the next step." She then pulled out a big green dildo and held it out to her. Ahsoka gapped at it and then and then at Shaak.  
"You are not going to... Ugh!" She cried out as the dildo started to penetrate her orange twat. As Shaak Ti gently slid the dildo in and out, Ahsoka whimpered and clutched the bed sheet tightly.  
"This may hurt at first." Said Shaak. "But it will get better soon." As Ahsoka buried her face in a pillow, Shaak Ti plunged the dildo deeper and deeper until it was finally completely inside. She then slowly pulled it out and slid it back in. The process was repeated until a slow but steady pace was kept. Shaak Ti started to slide the dildo faster and Ahsoka began to moan with pleasure. The orange Togrute grasped her nipples and began twisting them while the dildo pounded her pussy. When the pounding abruptly stopped, Ahsoka looked up in frustration, only to see Shaak stripping off clothes. The Jedi Master let her robe fall to the floor revealing large round breasts with perky white nipples and a dripping red pussy. She lowered herself down and began eating out Ahsoka hungrily. Clearly not satisfied, the older Togruta began fucking herself with the dildo simultaneously. Ahsoka moaned loudly and pushed Shaak's face into her pussy while thrusting into her tongue. The orange Jedi was begging for release when Shaak pulled away. Ahsoka glared at her and began fingering herself hard. While she was doing that Shaak climbed over and dipped her pussy in Ahsoka's mouth and the Togrutas began to eat each other out. As Ahsoka reached her climax Shaak drove her tongue in deeper then before and thrusted fast through her orgasm. As she collapsed into a head on the bed, Shaak Ti got off her and fingered herself until she was about to orgasm. The Togruta quickly straddled the semi conscious Jedi and screamed as she sprayed all over her orange tits and then collapsed beside her.

End of Chapter 1

Authors Notes:  
I wrote this story simply because I find Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti extremely hot. Let me know what you guys think, if enough people like it I will write the second chapter. I appreciate any critics, comments or concerns. This is my first fan fiction and I would love to improve upon it.


End file.
